


Dragon ball series dabbles

by Pharaoh362



Series: Dabble dumps! [11]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, F/M, Mates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sayian culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharaoh362/pseuds/Pharaoh362
Summary: There is no pattern, this is just a collection of dabbles that I have no room for and don't have the heart to get rid of. So, here they mostly are. there WILL be many broken ideas/unfinished pieces. This is just the story dump so doesn't matter! There is no particular fandom.I'd also like to add that if there is a paring or prompt you like to see with the characters or my own OC's then I would be happy to consider writing it :)This is a very NSFW post, there are a lot of sexual situations, few non-consensual and particular violence. Please be advised before reading. I don't want to hurt anyone, or cause stress! Read at own risk. You have been warned.





	1. Vegeta dabbles 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vegeta/original alien character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a hoe. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Vegeta expertly hid his surprise.

  
“Woman-“ as he spoke her head swivels, her ears bounce and jerk with the motion. The sides of her hair was shaved down to her skull, the top was fluffed and white. Vegeta almost hesitated when her eyes, though vacent and blank looking were staring right at him.

  
Her face was blank, without much emotion that he could tell, aside from her ears twitching and tail swishing.

  
“You’re a Saiyan.” She blinks, but just barely. “How?”

  
Her whole body turns to him, confusion masking most of her features, “how?” She repeats, Vegeta would have been annoyed if not for the fact she was a female Sayain- at least half of one.

  
“King Vegeta captured my people. I’m the bastard product of a Sayian and an Eos. My father was a general. He got us off planet before it was destroyed.” The way she spoke was impassive and rational. Vegeta frowns, glaring slightly.

Her eyes were uncomfortable, like a thousand yard stare, the pinkish sclera appeared somehow broken, her whole demeanour seemed somehow broken.

“And an Eos is?”

  
Her whole body turns, the tail bristles and she scowls, “a peaceful race,” she starts, ears flicking in what looked too be agitation. “A very beautiful people,” Vegeta blinks, she was quite beautiful. “We had no military it was elementary for king Vegeta to take our planet. He killed all our men and enslaved the women.” The girl reaches for her hair, ruffling it with a slight look of unsettle.

  
“My mother was unique, the king gave her to his high general, Tygea.” Something sharp flashes in her eyes, the meek pink shades darker. “Being born a girl meant I was allowed to live. Boys were slaughtered.” She tilts her neck, pulling the tight collar down to expose a black stripe.

“A slave.” Vegeta knew what that mark meant, a small sicken smile crosses her face “fortunately my father felt more then amusement for my mother and loaded us into a pod before the plant exploded.”

“Peaceful race- why do it have a power level?” Goku chimes, head tilted. The girl looks over, “I’m not peaceful.”

There was a lull, a deafening one.

“Does that make you our enemy?” She glares at the question, “hardly.”

  
Her attitude was barely desirable, but understandable. Vegeta rolls his eyes, uninterested now, at least he pretended not to be. Any female Sayian, half breed or pure was dead, all expect this one. Curious.

  
From the balcony he could see her standing alone, under the shade of a tree. Her tail was absently swatting the air. The clothes she wore were tight and elastic, her entire back was exposed all the way down to the dip of her tail. She had a deep set scowl and it marred the prettiness in her face.

Vegeta snarls before hopping off the balcony.

“Women” he calls, getting her attention.

  
“I have a name.” He scoffs, “What is it then?” The girl turns toward him, “Asch.”

She pauses, regarding him “why are you speaking to me? I’m a slave. You’re the prince.” An adequate question. Vegeta wasn’t sure how to answer, but she spoke again anyway, saving him the awkward fumbling “you aren’t much like your father are you?”

  
Vegeta curtly shakes his head, “the old ways are dead.” Asch snorts lightly, “your race is dead. That happens.” Vegeta wanted to snap at her, but he mutters a simple, “our race.”

  
A short chuckle escapes his lips and he bats her tail “I don’t even have that anymore.” She looks back, eyeing her own tail. “Why is it white?” He asks, watching it with her. The end curls, flexing in on itself. “My race only has white hair. I took after my mother- though I suspect even if I was a boy it wouldn’t have changed. You took greatly after your father.” She muses, pale brow quirking.

 

“You knew him?” A small smile ghosts her face, “I was over a thousand years old before the fall of plant Vegeta. I didn’t know your father but I was in his presence.”

  
Vegeta wasn’t as shocked by that, it didn’t surprise him that she was vastly older than him. Races as unsual as hers made it hard to make assumptions.

  
Asch’s tail reaches him, wraps around his wrist for a second, squeezing lightly. Vegeta flintches, but allows it. “That’s very tolerant of you,” She jokes, unfurling her tail from him. “You aren’t a slave anymore,” he claims simply, Sayian’s show affection with their tails. “That’s very forward thinking.”

  
Vegeta rolls his eyes, reaching and grasping her tail, tugging it lightly, smirking as she gasped.

“Get some sleep.” He says before leaving her to stand shocked.

Vegeta retains his smirk, she was Sayian. So was he. It was fated.

 

  
The very next day Asch stood in the kitchen of capsule corporation, the lady of the house was kind enough to provide her with clothes for the night. The shorts pressed on her tail but it wasn’t enough to bother her. The shirt however constricted her movements.

  
Asch would rather wear something else but the women was kind enough to provide her with a place to sleep so she wasn’t about disrespect her.

  
Bulma as she insisted to be called came down fro mother lower level, yawning loudly while stretching her limbs.

“Oh- good morning Asch!” She says politely, Asch inclines her head, muttering her pleasantries.

“Did you want something too eat?” Bulma perks, “you don’t have a Sayian appetite do you?” Asch snorts in good humour, shaking her head “no I assure you I don’t. In fact I believe I eat less than you humans do.” Bulma hums in interest.

“You said you were a Eos, what exactly is that?” Asch’s ears twitch at another faint sound. She didn’t have to turn to know it was Vegeta.

“Eos are simple people. Tragically unremarkable my lady.” Bulma pouts, “I told you to call me Bulma!” Asch flintches, “sorry my- Bulma...” she smiles “what do you mean ‘tragically unremarkable’ Asch?”

  
Vegeta has taken to leaning into the counter, listening quietly as Asch speaks “the plant my mother was born on was small, my people numbered a mere five thousand. We were not a plant of fighters or even hard willed.” She pulls at her ear, Vegeta notices she has many punctured holes along the long expanse of her pointed ear.

It looked rather unique and he idly wondered what the earrings would look like.

“Sayian’s are hard-headed-“ Bulma laughs, Asch hums, shrugging “I did not receive many traits from my father. My will to fight is little and my pride isn’t very pressing.”

“Huh? But you’re half aren’t you? How can’t you be like a Sayian?” Asch’s tail flicks, the muscle constritced by the shorts she wore “I may be- but from what I’ve seen I’m more like an Eos. I know little of them but they are subservient and ideal slaves.”

  
Vegeta snorts, gaining both women’s attention “you’re more Sayian than you know.” Asch turns to face him, if he didn’t know any better Vegeta almost thought she was pouting.

“You learnt how to fight didn’t you?” He says, “why would a slave do that?” Asch frowns, wondering herself it seemed. “Oh- hmm.” She ponders, “to defend myself I suppose. Being a slave of a well known empire is a just reason enough to learn.” She ruffles her hair, “although I can’t measure up to you in the slightest.”

Vegeta knew little of her race, but what he knew of Sayian women was they were just as stubborn and prideful as men.

  
Asch, whether she liked to admit was strong willed stubborn.

In the stilled and calm environment Asch did act docile and dare he say submissive, but he knew it was merely a small part of was she actually was.

Sayian mating was a delicate thing by nature, since they weren’t a delicate race themselves it made for misunderstandings and scathed pride. Most females would get viciously angry and stay that was throughout the whole process, it usually ended in the male just overpowering her.

That is, if the female wasn’t interested, if they were it was a very different story.

  
Vegeta saw very few females submit willingly too their partner, but it did happen on occasion. If she was interested in the first place the male didn’t get much say in it and since men outnumbered women three to one, the advances weren’t unwelcome.

  
Flirting as the humans called it was tail touching. Showing intentions was giving the women a fresh kill and lastly the bound for life was created in mating.

  
Vegeta was now looking in a thick jungle looking for the biggest thing he could kill.

  
It was usually a solitary mission, but as it happens Goku thought it was a good opportunity to find something his wife could cook up. Vegeta agreed only because Goku said he would branch off and promised once he found what he was looking for he’d leave.

  
“I haven’t seen a thing yet,” he quips, brow furrowed, Vegeta grunts, but agrees quietly.

  
“I never did this for Chi-Chi... Sayian’s really do this?” Vegeta clinches his teeth, rolling eyes eyes as they fly over a large group of jungle mass.

“Yes Kakarrot. We do.” Annoyed.

  
“And you’re doing this for Asch?” Oblivious.

  
“This doesn’t really work does it?” He asks, flying ahead slightly, “yes Kakarrot, usually it works.” Goku pours, “usually?”

“Sayian women are easy to anger.” Goku laughs, shaking his head, “aren’t all women?”

 

Asch did not like most of the clothes Bulma insisted she get. Of course she paid for all of it so Asch had little choice but to wear them.

  
The plated skirt puffed out behind her because of her tail, but the colour was pretty. Asch believes she said it was pink. She didn’t mind the fluffy sweater and having her earrings back meant she felt a little more like herself. Asch passed a few people on her way outside the capsule corporation building, most of the human race as they were called, looked very much like Sayian’s. However similar they looked they did not act the same, upone seeing her many stopped and stared, or bolted away.

  
Asch supposed to then she appeared frightening, unlike them or Sayian’s she had no inner eye and long pointed ears. Of course the tail must have been odd, but it was frightening compared to her other outlining features. Asch didn’t so much as glance at them.

  
Her goal was to find a soft and quiet spot. She hadn’t had time to recenter herself since before coming here. Earth wasn’t even her goal in the first place, but than again she didn’t have a destination in mind when she was fleeing the planet she’d been squatting on. It was possible she could stay here, what were the chances of finding another Sayian?

  
Asch could blarly believe she found as many as she did here, this small blue planet of all places.

  
Asch has just settled when she felt the immense power of the Sayain prince over head. At first she thought nothing of it, his habits were not her interest, that is until a massive almost boulder like thing smacked into the earth in front of her, shaking the area in a fit of tremors.

Asch winces, eyes squeezing shit them bulging open. What amassed in front of her was nothing short of ridiculous. It’s skin was leathery and brown, beaten but not bloody. Vegeta was leaning into its hide, arms crossed and looking rather smug about her shock.

“What in the- what is this?!” She screams, mouth hanging open.

  
Vegeta glances back at it, “my offering.” Asch can’t help little sounds of confusion that escape her, “your offering? What are you offering?!” She belts, fingers fisting her skirt.

Vegeta quirks a brow, “myself of course. This-“ he taps it lightly with a closed fist, “proves I can provide for you.”

It took Asch longer than she would have liked to admit to really interesting what his words meant, but once it all clicked she was on her feet, “you aren’t serious?!”

  
“Do I look like I’m joking?” Of course the son of King Vegeta was as cryptic as his father. “I’m a slave- a bastard! What the hell could you want in me?” Even as she spoke lowly of herself she held her head high.

  
Sayian pride. Vegeta smirked.

  
“Do you accept my proposal?” Asch frowns, glaring harshly at the beast “I’m not cooking it.” Vegeta snorts, watching her approach him.

“What happens now?”

Vegeta extends his hand out to her, head tilted with a soft smile. 


	2. Goku dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku/Original female characters
> 
> Don’t @ me I know. I’m trash.

Goku felt a hand run through his hair and smiled absently, reaching back and catching the wrist. Behind him the most delightful laugh erupted. 

 

 

The hand scrubs his head and moves, the whole person shifts and plops in his lap, “Asch,” he coos, so happy and chest full, practically purring when her fingers scratch the nape of his neck. 

 

“Missed you!” Asch coos, christening his jaw with a kiss. Goku chuckles, face blooming “I-I missed you too... heh” Asch squeaks, bouncing in his lap and hugging him “you didn’t get hurt did you?” Goku flintches a little, “um- I...” Asch frowns at him, brow drawn in question “Goku...” he doesn’t like the tone in her voice, she sounds so upset.

 

In his lap Asch turns and sits on her knees, straddling him “I’m... okay hon’” he promises  “... now” Asch huffs, but then smiles “m’glad then.”  Her forehead nuzzles into his chin “don’t you die- okay?” Goku blinks, then smiles softly, embracing her tightly “course not- heh...” 

 

 

Goku opens his eyes to find pink pearlescent ones looking up at him, shining like water droplets. Asch blinks, staring at him in wonder as Goku runs his hands up her back and through her long white hair, twirling clumps between his fingers before delicately taking hold of her face. 

 

 

“I’m not going anywhere. Promise.” Asch’s eyes grow big and full of tears, but she smiles and nods frantically, hiding her face in his chest. “Hey Asch?” He calls, leaning back on the floor. Asch wipes her eyes, smiling at him “what?” Goku grins “love you.” 

 

Asch beams, “love you too!”

 

 

 

There was a deep laugh from the door that shook the peace between the couple, “okay love birds- ha!” Goku jolts, “Krillin!” Goku’s long time friend snorts, “c’mon don’t tell me you forgot about dinner?” Goku never forgets dinner.

 

Asch jumps from his lap, pretending to brush her skirts clean of dust while desperately trying to hide her red face “I’m starving!” Goku shouts, getting up off the floor in a flash, Asch laughs behind her hand, Krillin shakes his head “of course. I’ll go on ahead.”

 

Goku laughs, shaking his hair “ready to go, Asch?” Asch finishes smoothing out her dress before nodding “always Goku!” They leave the room arms linked and smiling to each other. 

 

 

“Kakarot you buffoon!” Goku cringes, chuckling nervously as his name is venomously shouted at him. “Of all days you choose this one to be late!” From the right Vegeta approaches him, full of rage and agitation.

 

Goku straightens, unsure of what to say “well... we- I...” Asch jumps to his rescue, laughing brightly “I’m sorry Vegeta it’s my fault! I just missed him so much!” Vegeta glared, “Bulma must have wanted to steal you for some private moments- didn’t she?” Goku laughs at the blush erupting across Vegeta’s face “whatever!” He hisses, stomping away.

 

“Awh I didn’t think he’d get so embarrassed,” Asch says, giggling softly “it does remind me though-“ she leans in, whispering now in her husbands ear “I’d like to steal you for a moment or two of privacy!” Goku’s breath hitches and he can feel his face heating up “oh look there’s Beerus!” Goku is yanked by his arm “Whis! lord Beerus!” Of course he could have resisted, but Goku was never one to deny his wife of anything.

 

 

“Ah what a pleasant surprise so good to see you Asch, Goku.” Whis says in his cheerful voice, Beerus squints at the two, “charmed.” Asch had only met the gods a handful of times, but Goku was always eager to go off and train with them she made an effort to be kind. Despite not wanting him to go Asch knew nothing would stop him, but she also missed him terribly every time. 

 

 

“Hey Whis when are you guys goin back? I wanna get some trainin’ in!” Asch deflated slightly, fingers slipping down his arm, Whis raised a brow, eyes rolling over both before smiling tensely “tonight” Beerus snaps unhelpfully before Whis had the chance. 

 

“Alright! I’m ready to go!” Goku cheers “after dinner of course!” Whis’ lips press in a thin line before looking at Asch, “Wouldn’t it be wise to rest? Recuperate, Goku?” Asch smiles sadly at Whis, thanking him silently with her dewy eyes.

 

Goku laughs, scratching his hair “awh- nah c’mon Whis hah” still the angel looks pensive “Wouldn’t you rather spend some time at home? With your wife and sons?” Goku laughs “Asch gets it- she knows I have to train hard- dontcha honey?” Asch swallows, trying to hide her watery eyes “y-yeah d-don’t worry Goku- I k-know...” Whis waves his hand, smiling happily “take a few days rest Goku we will be back for Bulma’s delicious promises not to worry.” 

 

 

A moment passes before Beerus snarls impatiently “if it ends this pointless conversation than being her along- and those brats.” Asch gasps, “a fine idea- we shall see you after dinner.”

 

 

Asch shouldn’t have been upset, but she was. Goten was excited to go into Lord Beerus’ world but Asch. 

 

Asch sighs, picking at her food, she thought Goku would stay home, just for a few days at least. Goku was clueless about a lot of things, but he tried being good, and he was, truly. 

 

Just. 

 

Bulma gushed about Vegeta sometimes, the sweet things he did for her. Vegeta even took them out to an amusement park just for fun. Goku was a wonderful husband, said the most romantic things when it mattered. Sometimes she wished he wouldn’t leave her behind so easily.

 

“Hey Asch!” Goku jolts her out of thought with his cheerful call, looking over he sees a fork poised to her pouting mouth, full of dripping meat “here try some!” Asch opens her mouth, puzzled for a moment as he pushes the fork between her lips, intently waiting for her to finish it “it’s good right?” 

 

Asch bites into it, tasting the richness of the spices and chewiness of the meat. She hums, making him smile brightly “you can have mine- I noticed you weren’t eating yours...” his hand comes up to the side of his face “it isn’t good is it?” Asch smiles gently, it isn’t why she wasn’t eating but it was sweet of him anyway.

 

“Thanks Goku...” Goku beams, nudging his plate between them better “em’ glad you’re comin’ with me” he says around his food “woulda’ been lonely without you.” Asch blinks, confused “you missed me that much?” She finds herself asking, Goku looks at her funny before smiling “‘course I did Asch- I miss ya’ every time I leave.” Determination flashes across his face “but I gotta get stronger- I gotta protect you and Goten!” Asch’s eyes begin to drain, tears run down her face “awh- hey wait I didn’t mean to upset you-“ Goku pulls her chair closer, making it squeak in protest and gather a few eyes around the table.

 

“Ah! Dad what did you do?!” Goten blurts, worries over his mother “nothin’! Or- Asch I’m sorry-“ Asch shakes her head, “n-no it’s not- oh Goku!” Goku wasn’t expecting her to spring up in his arms, but he hugged her as tight as he could while people around them cooed and laughed.

 

 

“C-can I ask s-something?” Asch says in a whisper, face buried in his neck. Goku nods eagerly into her hair, “c-can I go with you when you t-train- every time?” Goku laughs, so full and bright “course you can!”


End file.
